Good Dog
by brissygirl
Summary: Summary – Padfoot must be a good puppy or he won’t get his reward Warnings – Slash, M/M sex, spanking, voyeurism


**Title** – Good Dog  
**Author** - brissygirl**  
Beta** – literaryspell  
**Rating** – NC17  
**Characters** –Remus/Sirius,  
**Warnings** – M/M sex, spanking, voyeurism  
**Disclaimer** - JK Rowling owns characters, I'm just having fun.  
**Summary – **Padfoot must be a good puppy or he won't get his reward  
**Author's Notes** – for remuslives23 Happy Birthday hun!! Sequel to Bad Dog. Events follow from where Bad Dog ended. I had fun writing these two, It's fairly easy to imagine all the mischief Sirius can get into. Enjoy!

**Good Dog**

I was thoroughly looking forward to my punishment. After my Moony spent the better part of a week not speaking to me, I could almost guarantee that anyone between here and France would be able to hear us tonight.

"Upstairs, now!" Remus growled.

I didn't need to be told twice. An eager smile spread across my face as I took off and ran up to our bedroom. When I reached our bed, I scrambled into the middle on my knees, facing the door. And waited patiently for Remus.

I could hear him on the stairs, trudging slowly up to our room to deliver my punishment. And hopefully a fantastic reward.

"You'd better be naked by the time I get there, Sirius."

I made quick work of my clothes, banishing them with a wave of my hand. Just as they disappeared, Remus was standing in the doorway. Even from this distance I could see his eyes had darkened with lust, and he looked positively hungry.

"What happens to bad puppies, Padfoot?"

"They get punished," I said.

"That's right. What happens to good puppies, who don't flirt with pretty girls, in front of their husbands and godson?"

Oh, Gods! How does he always know just what to say to make my painfully hard erection twitch in anticipation?

"You haven't answered my question, Padfoot. What happens to good puppies who know how to behave in public?"

"They get rewarded," I answered hopefully.

"Yes, they do. They get rewarded. And since you're so fond of putting on a show, I think we need to let people see what happens when good puppies go bad."

At that revelation, I'm nervous about what Moony has in mind. "What do you mean, _'show people'_? What are you talking about, Moony?"

I watched silently as Remus pulled what looked like a small camera from the pocket of his robes. My eyes darted from his predatory expression to the device in his hand.

"You cannot be serious! Moony, what's the camera for?"

"I went back to the cinema complex before going to the safe house. Apparently, the girl you felt the need to flirt with knows who we both are. She and I talked for a while before I had to leave, and she told me that she has a bit of a voyeuristic streak."

Remus returned the camera in his hand to its normal size, set it up, and approached the bed. I knew I was in deep shit. Only this time, I had no idea if that was a good or bad thing.

"Hmmm…. What shall we use? The flogger? The paddle? Or the cane?" Remus mused. "I think the paddle will suffice for today."

He conjured our personalised paddle. One side said _Padfoot,_ the other _Moony_. The words were raised to leave an imprint of them on the struck flesh. It was also charmed so that the imprints wouldn't fade for at least a week.

"You are going to do what you're told, aren't you, Padfoot? You aren't going to flirt with pretty girls again, are you?"

"No, Moony, I won't flirt with pretty girls again. I promise to be a good puppy and do as I'm told," I said sheepishly.

"Very good," Remus purred before he crashed his lips to mine in a ferocious kiss. When he pulled away, I was breathless and ready for more of the same.

"Turn around, face on the bed, arse in the air."

I did as I was told and waited for the first blow of the paddle.

"Good dog, Padfoot," Remus said, just before the first blow struck my exposed arse.

I loved my Moony, but never more so than when he was commanding like this. With every strike of the paddle, I could feel the words being etched into my flesh. Blow after blow, I could feel my skin grow hotter and hotter. I could only imagine how red my arse was.

I was certain that if the spanking didn't stop soon, I was going to come all over the bed. And where would the fun be in that? No, I had put up with the silent treatment from my loving and sexy husband for long enough. It was time to make some noise, preferably during copious amounts of sex.

I had been a good puppy, having endured and enjoyed my punishment. Now my Moony was kissing my reddened arse cheeks, with the lightest of licks and a soft caress of his hand. As he soothed my hot skin, I could feel my body getting closer to the one thing I didn't want to happen. At least not yet. No, now it was time for my reward.

Gingerly, I turned over to face my best friend, lover, and husband. The smirk that graced my lips would be more than enough to show my Moony just how much I enjoyed my spanking. Now it was time to get down to business, and he still had far too many clothes on. As I took in his state of overdress, I raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_What are you waiting for?_'

He just chuckled and said, "Impatient tonight?"

"You haven't spoken to me or touched me in almost a week. What the fuck do you think?"

"And whose fault is that, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I know it's my own fucking fault for flirting with the chick at the cinemas. But that doesn't change the fact that I am a horny bastard at the best of times, let alone when I haven't gotten any in a week. I've missed you…. Now get rid of those clothes and fuck me already!"

"I thought you would never ask."

Remus clicked his fingers, and his clothes vanished before my eyes. As he knelt down to kiss me, I felt another shiver of anticipation run down my spine. This was going to be make-up sex to remember.

With whispered spells, I was opened and slicked, ready to receive that glorious cock that I love so much. In one, two thrusts my Moony was inside me, and it was the most fantastic feeling in the world. With slow, shallow thrusts, he started to fuck me. I was in heaven; I swear I was having an out of body experience.

My knees were around my ears, which meant that my Moony could get as deep as humanly possible inside me.

"Oh, Gods, Sirius, you feel fantastic."

"Yes, Moony. Fuck me!"

"Good dogs… always… get… rewarded!"

"My Gods! Yes! Fuck me, Remus!" I screamed as I came.

I have no idea what was said after that. I think I passed out from the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. I think my pledge about anyone between here and France hearing us tonight might have just come true.

****

The next morning there was a knock at the door. I don't know who it was--all I heard Remus say was, "You've come for the tape?"

A female voice answered, "Yes, thank you."

_Fin_


End file.
